The Separation
by sunshinegirl1816
Summary: Hermione is separated from the others as they make their escape from Malfoy Manor. However, she manages to escape with help of a certain person...
1. Chapter 1

They were disappearing. Disappearing from Malfoy Manor, from danger, from Voldemort himself maybe… they had arrived at their destination. Wait. Hermione felt that something was wrong, dreadfully wrong. There was a hand on her wrist! As Hermione looked back, she screamed. Bellatrix was right behind her! Bellatrix grinned evilly, then said, "Stupefy!"

Hermione opened her eyes. She groaned. Hermione raised her hand to rub her eyes when she discovered that they were chained to the back of the chair. She struggled against the chains binding her, but it was no use. She sighed. _Oh well,_ she thought_. At least I'm not dead_. Suddenly, footsteps sounded. The door opened, and in came Bellatrix. Hermione tensed. It was obvious that Bellatrix noticed, for she said sweetly, "There's no need to be scared. As long as you say the truth, nothing will happen to you." "Yeah, right," said Hermione bravely, disguising the fear she felt. "If I tell you everything, then you'll let me off the hook and go back, huh?" Bellatrix's mouth tightened, though she said, in the same sweet tone, "Oh, itty bitty little baby isn't going to talk, isn't she?" Bellatrix took out her wand. "This ought to loosen your tongue." Bellatrix pointed her wand at Hermione, then said, "_Crucio_!" Hermione screamed, the sound echoing off the walls. "Ready to talk?" said Bellatrix coldly. "Face it, nobody's going to hear you, and we've got hours ahead of us…"

While Hermione was at Malfoy Manor, Harry and Ron were at Shell Cottage, planning what to do next. A fist pounded on the table. "What the _hell _are we supposed to do?" said Ron angrily. "We're practically _dead_ without her!" "Calm down, Ron," said Bill disapprovingly. "I'm sure we can find a way to rescue Hermione from Malfoy Manor." "Yes," said Fleur. "Ve vill find a vay."

However, Bill was wrong. They spent fruitless hours, discussing plans, brainstorming, talking about what to do next was best. Nothing came to their minds.


	2. Chapter 2

Today was not a good day for Hermione. They were still trying to torture Harry's whereabouts out of her, but she refused. This had led to the event where Bellatrix got frustrated and, as a punishment, starved her for three days. However, Hermione bore up reasonably well against the constant rumbling of her stomach. This made Bellatrix even angrier, which then involved a whipping and many more times of the Cruciatis Curse.

In the dead of night, when every single person was asleep, the door to the room where Hermione was locked in creaked open. Hermione bolted awake. The lights opened, and Hermione saw who it was. "MAL-!" she screamed. Malfoy hastily covered her mouth. "Shhhhh," he whispered, then uncovered he mouth. "What the _hell _are you doing here?" whispered Hermione angrily. "Rescuing you," he said. Hermione looked disbelievingly at him. "Why would you rescue me?" she asked. Malfoy looked uncomfortable. "We can talk about that later," he said. "First of all, we need to get you out of these chains." He took out his want, pointed at the chains, then said, "Relshio!" The chains withdrew. Hermione looked astonished. "What are you waiting for, Granger? Move!" whispered Malfoy. Hermione sighed, then stood up and stretched around.

After a few hours of talking, Malfoy suddenly asked, "What time is it?" Hermione checked her watch. "Oh, damn, it's five!" said Hermione. "You've got to leave," said Malfoy. "They'll be checking on you soon." "Will you come with me?" said Hermione anxiously. Malfoy hesitated. At that moment, the door opened again, and Bellatrix came in. "Wha-? How the _hell_ did you get out of those chains?" she screamed, as the first thing she saw was Hermione standing up. Next she saw Draco. "Draco! What are you doing here?" It was then, from looking at the chains and Draco several when the truth dawned to her. "RUN!" screamed Hermione.


	3. Chapter 3

Malfoy did not need telling twice. They sprinted for the door, Bellatrix's curses flying behind them. Malfoy threw Hermione her wand. The commotion woke up Narcissa and Lucius, who ran into the room. After realizing what happened, they too, rose their wands, and started shooting spells. "Run 'till you get behind that tree and Apparate!" shouted Malfoy. Bellatrix ran out the door and shouted, "Stupefy!" The spell missed Hermione by inches, who almost tripped. She turned back and yelled "Reducto!" Finally, they reached the tree. Hermione grabbed Malfoy's hand, then turned.

Right away, darkness enfolded them for a few seconds, then met fresh air again. They were gasping for air. Finally, Malfoy sat down. "Where are we?" he asked. "The Forest of Dean," replied Hermione. She waved her wand, and a tent shot out of it. "Erecto!" she said, pointing at the tent, which rose up gracefully and settled down. Hermione started walking around again, casting the protective spells as she had done when they had escaped from the Ministry. "Salvio hexia… Muggletum repello… Muffliato…" Malfoy walked inside the tent. Inside was everything they needed, except for food, which was obvious. Hermione walked inside the tent too, then climbed up to her bunk and lied down. Instantly, she fell asleep.

She was back at Malfoy Manor. Bellatrix was pointing her wand at her, torturing her again endlessly. She was screaming, Bellatrix was screaming… someone else was shouting her name… someone that was very close to her…

"Hermione, wake up!"

Hermione woke up suddenly. She panicked, thinking that she was still at Malfoy Manor with Bellatrix. Taking in her surroundings, she remembered what happened last night. She breathed a sigh of relief, then climbed down. "What happened?" she asked. Malfoy looked uncomfortable. "You… had a bad dream," was all he said. Hermione stomach growled loudly. "I'll go find something… if I can," she said, standing up. Malfoy chuckled. "I thought that girls didn't like to get dirty?" he said. Hermione shot him an icy glare, which was all he needed as a signal to shut up.

A few hours later, Hermione trudged back into the tent. "Did you get something to eat?" said Malfoy, propping his legs on her chair. Hermione rolled her eyes and muttered, "Boys." "Did you?" replied Malfoy impatiently. "Duh," said Hermione, holding up a bag of egg sandwiches. They ate by the fire place.

After finishing, something struck Hermione. "Malfoy... why did you save me from Malfoy Manor?" she asked.


End file.
